Zoomer's Secret Piratemart
Zoomer's Secret Piratemart is a rare item shop established by Zoomer located in The Beautiful Land ( Arlia ). It is devoted to selling weapons, clothing, and accessories with special effects exclusive to them. These items are found nowhere else in the Caribbean and are all one-of-a-kind. The merchant, Lucky IV, can be found by making a right when you come in through the docks and traversing the dark cave. The shop itself is located near the back of an island, inside a hollow rock. Once all the regular merchandise is purchased, Lucky IV will put the Caribbean's most sacred treasure on sale. Items Metatron Suit (77,777 Gold): A Tank Top with gold letters scribbled all over it, and a red lion emblem at the collar. Equipping it cuts all damage taken by 1/4 and converts it to Voodoo power for the user. Cannonwalker Suit (7,623 Gold): A Tank top with multiple holes and tears in it. It quadruples gold yield on both land and sea. The only drawback is it looks hideous. (Effects stack with Mariner's Famed Luck Charm). Slasher Ring (5,020 Gold): A ring with a red lettering scribbled around it. Equipping it increases Sword Damage dealt by 25% and increases Sword Experience earned by 25%. Yelloweagle Ring (7,623 Gold): Makes your hands spasm around randomly. It does double your strength, so hopefully, you hit something...? Skull Necklace (400,000 Gold): A necklace black as midnight with a small skull engraved on four sides of its Onyx Gemstone. Equipping it grants the user a 10% chance to kill a target with any type of damage. Killing any foe like this will allow the wearer to absorb all its health/voodoo power. Mallace Necklace (7,623 Gold): A necklace in complete opposition to the skull necklace in appearance; it's white as can be and has U.S.A flags engraved on four sides of its pearl gemstone. It belonged to a man with a silver tongue, and his spirit has somehow been imbued into the charm, as attacking the enemy has a 10% chance of putting them under your control. Mariner's Famed Luck Charm (33,333 Gold): A Sea Charm blue as the night ocean. Equipping it will allow the wearer to bring their crew on ship triple the profit from any kind of looting activity. Edgewalker Sea Charm (7,623): A brown sea charm that's shaped like and smells like a potato. It does make you quite hungry, but that can come in handy; ships that come into contact with yours have a 25% chance of smelling the sweet aroma of baked potato and ceasing fire completely. Paranormal Belt (200,001 Gold): A durable black leather belt that gives off a faint ethereal glow at night. Equipping it doubles the damage the wearer does during the night and to the undead during any time of the day. Hamm Belt (7,623 Gold) An unbreakable black leather belt. That's all for its appearance, but it does halve all damage you receive from undead attacks and has a 5% chance of making any undead spontaneously combust in your presence. Rainbow Ostrich Hat (70,000 Gold): A Dark Black hat with a rim soft to the touch. As the name would suggest, it has a rainbow feather on top. Equipping it halves all Voodoo damage taken. Darkwalker Stove Hat (7,623 Gold): Brainwashes and completely robs you of all your intelligence, rendering voodoo usage impossible, but it seems to make you deal damage just by being close to the target. Maybe because it looks so good. Dark Black Cotton Trousers (5,555 Gold): A Dark Black set of baggy cotton pants. Equipping it gives a permanent regeneration effect that heals 5% of the wearer's max HP every 5 seconds as long as it is equipped. Gunfish Trousers (7,623 Gold): A true man's set of baggy white pants. Equipping gives you a 5% chance of brainwashing anything in your presence; whether it be a human or a rock. Once under your control, your new slaves will question nothing and do as you command. Also gives you the ability to crash your War Sloop into anything without destroying it. It gets dirty pretty quickly, though. Hermes Boots (40,000 Gold): A Dark Purple pair of boots studded with small wings on the back of each. Equipping them allows the user to run faster and jump higher than usual as long as they are equipped. Opaque Earring (10,500 Gold): An earring with an opaque gemstone at its base. Equipping it will cause the wearer's voodoo to regenerate by 10% of maximum ever 5 seconds. Growth Gemstone (50,000 Gold): A transparent titanium gem. Equipping it enhances the wearer's learning capabilities, and they will earn more experience and reputation from killing an enemy. World Eater Blade (100,000 Gold): An ancient, rotten loaf of bread. It has absolutely no powers to calls its own, but it DOES halve your health, strength, defense, speed, and jumping power. You still have to buy it to get the legendary sacred sword... Worn Cutlass (1,000,000 Gold) The Caribbean's most holy relic, often nicknamed "Bringer of Salvation". Words cannot describe the value and power of this weapon. Equipping it not only gives off a Strength Aura to improve the damage people around you deal, but it also triples the potency of the positive effects of all other items. Can only be bought once. Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Locations